dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition
}} Dragon Ball Z: Rock the Dragon Edition is a collector's DVD box set that includes the entire original 1996-1998 Ocean Studios dub of Dragon Ball Z, which was aired prior to the FUNimation in-house dub release. Each box set comes with a 48-page hardbound book featuring character profiles, history of the series, and trivia information. It is named after the original American "Rock the Dragon" opening theme song by Shuki Levy. Aside from the first 53 episodes of the Saiyan Saga and Namek Saga, the box set also features the first three DBZ movies (Dead Zone, The World's Strongest and The Tree of Might), complete with their original English dubs as well (The Tree of Might, in particular, features the original edited TV dub that was never previously released to home video). All the material on this collection was aired on Toonami during the late 90s/early 2000s. Cover art The cover depicts Goku and Vegeta in their deadly scuffle on Earth. Goku is seen blocking Vegeta's fierce kick as the Saiyan elite maintains a fighting posture with ferocious and relentless determination. The pulse-pounding fury of their vicious speed is depicted on this cover as the central boxart. The cover also uses the 'classic' Dragon Ball Z yellow-orange gradient logo, commonly associated with the original FUNimation/Saban/Pioneer-related works of the series. Episode count ;Saiyan Saga : *1. The Arrival of Raditz *2. The World's Strongest Team *3. Gohan's Hidden Powers *4. Goku's Unusual Journey *5. Gohan's Metamorphosis *6. Gohan Makes a Friend *7. Trouble on Arlia *8. Home for Infinite Losers *9. Princess Snake's Hospitality *10. Escape from Piccolo *11. Showdown in the Past *12. The End of Snake Way *13. A Fight Against Gravity... Catch Bubbles! *14. The Legend of the Saiyans *15. A Black Day for Planet Earth *16. The Battle Begins...Goku Where Are You? *17. The Saibamen Strike *18. Nappa...the Invincible? *19. Tien Goes All Out!! *20. Time's Up!! *21. The Return of Goku *22. Goku Strikes Back *23. Goku vs. Vegeta...A Saiyan Duel *24. Vegeta...Saiyan Style! *25. Stop Vegeta Now!! *26. The Battle Ends ;Namek Saga *27. A New Goal... Namek *28. Journey to Namek *29. Friends or Foes? *30. Hunt for a Dragonball *31. Who's Who? *32. Touchdown on Namek *33. Face Off on Namek *34. The Ruthless Frieza *35. The Nameks Versus Frieza *36. Escape from Dodoria *37. Secrets Revealed *38. A Collision Course *39. Stay Away from Frieza *40. Zarbon Transformed *41. The Eldest Namek *42. Get Vegeta! *43. Vegeta Revived *44. A Heavy Burden *45. Immortality Denied *46. Big Trouble for Bulma *47. Scramble for the Dragon Balls! *48. Arrival of the Ginyu Force *49. Elite Fighters of the Universe... The Ginyu Force *50. Time Tricks and Body Binds *51. No Refuge from Recoome *52. Enter Goku *53. Goku... Super Saiyan? ;Movies *1. Dead Zone *2. The World's Strongest *3. The Tree of Might Trivia *Ocean's 2000-2002 dub of the Android and Buu arcs was not included on the set, as the rights for that dub are owned by French company AB Groupe. Also missing is the uncut 1998 Tree of Might dub, which never aired on Toonami. *The episodes and movies on the set are not remastered, although they have a slightly brighter overall colour when compared to the original Pioneer DVDs of the Ocean dub. *All recaps, previews and bumpers are included. Many of the recaps and previews from this dub were previously only available on the Australian Madman entertainment DVDs. *The edited Tree of Might dub was originally aired in syndication as a three-part TV episode in 1997. On this set it is presented as a stand-alone movie (the way it was aired on Toonami). *This set includes the rare "uncensored" versions of the Raditz episodes, which contained multiple references to death. Category:DVD Category:Merchandise Category:Dragon Ball media